


Sunshine Pleasures

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Breeding, Cock Worship, F/F, F/M, Mommy Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: As the sun sets in Hawaii, Ren and his two older partners get up to no good on a public, but mostly-empty beach. Anonymous commission.





	Sunshine Pleasures

Around sunset, the beach at Hawaii was about as comfortably warm as it was empty. Most of the groups scattering the beach throughout the day had either packed in for the day or they had headed back to the hotels to prepare for the night-life. Ren, Kawakami and Chihaya had been left mostly on their own, with other groups of people dotted around the large beach, mostly far away from them. Ren's arms were laid across the back of the bench they'd been sitting on, his head back as he watched the sun set in front of them.

Faced with a decision as to which of the two older women he wanted to court, he hadn't been able to come to a conclusion: or rather, he had, but the conclusion he'd had in mind would have been unpopular in most scenarios. He wanted both of them, and to his surprise both of the older women had been on-board, far too swayed by his looks and charisma to worry about the cons of sharing him with another woman. Before too long, they had become more of a threesome.

Both of the women laid their hands against his inner thighs at once. Sat either side of him, they slid those hands upward, nestling their noses against the nape of his neck. Much of their time together left Ren feeling worshipped, and today would be no different. After their hands reached the innermost part of his thigh, they slid towards his crotch, still covered by the fabric of his trunks. Despite the fabric between them and his naked member, they could already feel how hard he was. Kawakami moved her hand higher to grope his shaft, while Chihaya slid hers lower to fondle his balls. Ren's head leaned back a little further as a low moan of pleasure left his lips. A moment later, he lifted his head up to look around and make sure that they weren't being watched by anybody.

Neither of the women next to him had any desire to wait. While Ren continued to look around, they slid their hands into his shorts and began tugging them downward. He didn't stop them, but he did cast Kawakami a worried glance; she was the teacher, here. She was supposed to be the good influence. He didn't vocally protest, though, as his cock was exposed to the warm evening air. It was Chihaya's hand that wrapped around it first, taking a tight hold of the shaft while she leaned down to press a kiss to Ren's lips. Kawakami ran her hand along his chest while the other woman kissed him, and took advantage of the distraction to be the first one to slip down onto the ground in front of him.

"Ah... are you so desperate?" Chihaya asked, pulling back from her kiss with Ren. The boy they'd been fighting for the attention of looked down at Kawakami, and then over at Chihaya, before making a gesture that could be interpreted as suggesting that Chihaya get down onto the floor, too — something that she was more than happy to do. The sand beneath their knees was of little annoyance as they distracted themselves with his cock, both shifting between his spread knees, pulling him towards the edge of the bench to give themselves more room. Ren's chance to escape was gone; as Kawakami's hand settled at his inner thigh, Chihaya's still wrapped around his gently throbbing prick, he knew that he would be there until they were done with him. A smirk rose on his lips.

His hand moved to the back of both of their heads, and they each moved closer to his cock in-sync. While Chihaya pressed her lips to the tip of his cock, Kawakami came into contact with him a little lower. His teacher wrapped her hand around the base of his cock while Chihaya continued to slowly stroke him, and then dragged her lips over the other woman's fingers to have her lips join her hand at the base of his length. Warm and flavourful from the entire day they'd spent at the beach, his cock tasted great to Chihaya. She spent a few moments peppering kisses all around the tip, and then moved her hand away to run her tongue along the length instead.

Kawakami continued to hold him at the base, though she had moved her mouth even lower. Strong with the scent of man, his balls were just as much of a treat as his cock. She ran her tongue along the flesh of his sac, getting into all of the folds where the skin wrinkled, and as she reached one of the balls themselves she wrapped her mouth around it. Suckling it into her mouth whole, she pulled herself back with the testicle still in her mouth and suckled hard, watching the way that his sac stretched before the ball slid out of her mouth with a loud pop. Coated in their saliva, his cock and balls were already ready for whatever they planned to do with him next, but the two women weren't ready to move on just yet.

Unlike him, they had experience underneath their belt, and they saw no need to rush themselves. Kawakami continued lapping her way along his balls while Chihaya moved her head to the very tip of his cock again. She engulfed the head with her lips, drawing herself back and forth over just the head. Ren took a firmer grip of her hair and then leaned his head back, a grunt leaving him before he could stop it. A flush crossed Chihaya's face; although she had given enough blowjobs to know that she was good at it, she still felt a little embarrassed every time she put those skills to use.

Kawakami, on the other hand, had no qualms about admitting to herself just how much of a slut she could be when she needed to be. The way she worshipped Ren's balls was masterful, she knew. She switched between the orbs, slurping on one and then the other, until they were so covered in his saliva that it was dripping down onto the floor beneath them. After giving herself a moment to catch her breath, she reached up to pat Chihaya's back, prompting the two of them to switch over. Though the blonde hadn't even been given much of a chance to showcase her skills, she was happy to swap places, pulling back from Ren's cock to offer it to the brunette.

Ren's teacher didn't waste any time. She moved her head right up to the base of his cock, holding the length at an angle she knew she would be able to utilise, and then slid him into her mouth. She didn't only take the head inside, but two or three inches of his actual cock as well, and she didn't wait even a breath's moment before she began to bob her head back and forth on his length, opening her mouth around him so that he could hear all the noises her mouth and throat made as his length neared the back of her mouth. She took him further, against the back of her throat, and then just kept going; she didn't stop until she reached the base, and couldn't take him anymore. She could feel his length pulsating within her throat; Chihaya had been outmatched she knew, but she wasn't bothered; she had her skills, too, though they would be shown later on. The blonde was simply happy to watch while Kawakami went to town on their boyfriend's length.

The brunette spared no expense, holding herself at the base for as long as she could with only shallow thrusts to stimulate him aside the constant shifting of her throat's muscles. When she couldn't hold him there any longer, she pulled herself backward, all the way to the tip, and then shifted her tongue around the head in circles; whereas the precum that he had been producing had slid straight down her throat beforehand, here she was able to lap it up with the swishes of her tongue. The slightly salty taste was like heaven to her, knowing that she had earned it with her skill.

She moved her hand from the base of his cock, and instead shifted both of her palms over to his thighs. With a better angle, she moved herself to the tip of his member again, and then lifted her eyes upward to lock gazes with him. After making sure that he was looking back at her, she pushed herself down to the base, and then pulled back up... and then back down, and up again; over and over, she throat-fucked herself with his sizeable cock, pausing at the base and tip for only a second each before pushing back or pulling up. After a while, she didn't even pause, the hard fucking of her own throat with his dick causing her to gag, but that didn't stop her either. She was insatiable, and pretty soon Ren couldn't take anymore. He thrust himself up into her throat, ready to cum, but she pulled herself back and cleared her throat, moving her hand to cover her mouth.

"...ah, can you take over for a bit?" she asked Chihaya, after clearing her throat. Her voice sounded a little hoarse. It was clear that she'd taken herself too far, but once the disappointment of not having his cock inside a throat anymore passed, Ren found himself grinning at the knowledge that she had worked herself so hard for him. A part of him wondered whether she usually worked as hard for the clients she had once served as part of her side job. Probably not. She probably reserved that kind of work for her boyfriends; there had to be a way to separate work from pleasure, right?

Chihaya nodded in response, and then shifted over to take Kawakami's place. While the teacher watched the two of them, she slid a hand between her own legs; shameless masturbation was nothing next to the vigorous throat-fucking she'd just given herself, and yet she still looked both ways before doing it, a blush of realisation rising on her cheeks.

Compared to Kawakami, Chihaya moved much slower. She kept her hand at the base of his cock and stroked across the bottom couple of inches. His length already slick with Kawakami's saliva, her hand managed to glide across the shaft with little hassle. She opened her mouth and took the head inside, running her tongue against its bulbous shape. First, she focused solely on the underside, then she lifted her tongue a little higher to gently probe his slit. Ren tensed up as she did that, prompting Chihaya to smile to herself. Moving the head further into her mouth, she ran her tongue all the way around it, clearing away any of Kawakami's saliva that had been left over from the other woman's turn. She soon replaced it with her own.

The blonde was by no means an experienced cock-sucker — more than Ren's classmates, perhaps, but next to the esteemed 'Becky' she had nothing. What she lacked in experience, however, she made up for in enthusiasm. She rolled her head down his length as smoothly as she could, impressing even Kawakami, and then as she reached the halfway point she began to bob her head. Her tongue continued working the underside of his shaft, shifting lewdly against the veins that lay there with so much force that her tongue slipped free from her mouth more often than not.

"That's it!" Kawakami called out, with a grin on her face, "suck his fucking cock." Between her legs, her fingers were working hard to bring her towards an orgasm she so desperately needed; her voice was still hoarse, but that didn't stop her from moaning along with Ren. She reached over with her free hand to take his in hers, and then entwined their fingers.

Ren hadn't received all that many blowjobs, either, but he knew the difference between experience and experimentation. The fact that Chihaya was trying to impress him was hot; someone older than him trying to up their game just for him — what could be better? The lewd noises of cocksucking filled the early night air; the sun had just about finished setting by now, and there were even less people dotting around the beach than there had been before.

The poor student had reached his limit. He didn't even manage to get a warning out before his cock started throbbing and he resigned himself only to groans of pleasure and gentle humps of his hips. Chihaya pulled back just in time to not get a mouth full of cum, and Kawakami was quick to move up alongside her. Chihaya used her hand to guide Ren's cock towards giving the two of them a facial, but between the boy's constant humping and her trying to catch her breath she ended up missing the mark in places. Kawakami ended up with some on her tits, and Chihaya's beautiful blonde hair got its fair share, too.

A couple of stands of the teenager's cum landed across their tongues, rolling into their open mouths. As Ren's cock shot its last and began to soften, he leaned forward to look at them while running a hand through his hair. Chihaya turned to Kawakami and ran her finger through some of the cum laid against her chest. She brought the finger to her mouth afterwards, and then swallowed with a playful smile.

"Aw, you bitch! That was mine," Kawakami complained, though the joke in her tone was obvious. She leaned forward to kiss Chihaya deeply, stealing back the cum that had been stolen from her. Ren continued to relax, moving his arms to lay across the back of the bench again, and he watched the two of them clean themselves (and each other) up. It wasn't long before the both of them were clean again, and ready for more.

"Think you can get this up for us again?" Kawakami asked, running a single fingertip along the underside of Ren's cock. It soon began to harden, and Ren nodded silently. Chihaya giggled to herself, and then took his hardening cock by the base a second time.

"Look how hard you're getting for us. You must really like older women," she commented, stroking him slowly until his cock was at full mast. Ren didn't answer that one, but that only seemed to make the situation worse for him.

"I think our man has a bit of a mommy kink," Kawakami added, her eyes closing as her lips curled into a teasing grin. Ren cleared his throat and shook his head.

"I don't know if I'd—" Ren began to protest, but was interrupted by Kawakami's hand, which moved forward, towards his face. She pressed her thumb to his lips, and then shifted herself into his lap, prompting Chihaya to move away for the moment; she was used to Kawakami taking what she wanted when she wanted it, but she didn't mind it much. Kawakami often tired herself out quickly, leaving Chihaya to keep Ren entertained afterwards. Rather than move off to the side, though, she leaned down between Ren's legs and continued working his balls with her fingers while they sat underneath the teacher's sizeable ass.

Hard and ready beneath Kawakami, Ren looked up at her as her thumb moved around his mouth, rolling over his tongue. "There's no need to be embarrassed about it," the brunette teased, pursing her lips as she leaned down. After moving her thumb away, she kissed Ren briefly, and then reached down to pull her bikini to the side. Her hand wrapped around his cock again, and she aligned him up with her entrance. Sopping wet from both her arousal and the time she'd spent playing with herself already, her cunt was ready to accept him right away... but she waited, gently grinding herself against his tip while she leaned down to press a kiss to his earlobe. "Let mommy take care of you," she finally continued, before dropping herself onto him.

They had brought nothing in the way of condoms, and while Ren wasn't quite ready to be a father, both of the women he'd brought with him were more than ready to be mothers. The way Kawakami held onto Ren told him as much, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders while she pressed his face between her tits. It was fortunate for Ren that this was the case, because between the tits of his teacher-turned-'mommy' neither of the women with him would be able to see the blush on his face.

He had entered her all-at-once, his youthful erection back at full mast; she pushed him so deep inside her that he could feel the very depths of her cunt grinding against the tip of his cock. Tightly wrapped in the soft walls of Kawakami's pussy, Ren's cock throbbed; the first time they had ever had sex, he had finished only a couple of moments in. She was used to it. Having a pussy worth paying for was one of the reasons she'd been able to get the side job that she'd had. She was also very good at acting submissive, but with Ren she put up no such act. There was no need to. One of the things she liked so much about him was that he didn't expect her to act the way she once had; he reminded her that there was more worth to her than her ability to act like a housemaid with a sexual twist.

Suffice it to say, the sexual twist wasn't the part that she had a problem with. Moving her hands to his knees, she leaned back and began to ride him as fast as she could manage. Her style was sloppy, and just as Chihaya had expected she would likely tire herself out pretty quickly, but neither Ren nor Kawakami seemed to have a problem with the teacher's haphazard way of doing things. For every messy thrust down from Kawakami, there was a similarly sloppy one up from Ren, their desperation pushed to the front of their actions. As Kawakami felt herself drawing close to her orgasm, she leaned herself forward and wrapped her arms tightly around him again.

Pressing her lips to his earlobe, she began to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, along with constant reminders that he was her 'good little boy'. Chihaya started to wonder who exactly it was that had the mommy kink, but when their orgasms hit, Ren leaned his head back and returned the gesture.

"Yes! Please, mommy!" he cried. It wasn't like him to say much of anything during sex. Having his partners push him towards his desires had given him the will to accept a part of himself that he hadn't paid attention to before. With one final thrust up into Kawakami, Ren's balls could be felt pulsating madly, a second load of cum being churned out of them and blown straight into Kawakami's womb, with no protection to be found; there was a real chance that he'd just gotten her pregnant.

If Chihaya had her way, then Kawakami wouldn't be the only one facing risk of pregnancy that evening. The darkness of early night had swept across the beach, and despite the noise Ren and Kawakami had made throughout their orgasms it didn't seem like they'd attracted any onlookers. Chihaya took the first opportunity that she could to replace Kawakami on Ren's lap. Being as young as he was, he was already hard and ready for her the moment that she slid herself into place. She reached down to stroke his cock a little anyway, and leaned in to press a kiss to his earlobe.

"Did your other mommy wear you down, baby?" she whispered, in a much softer tone than Kawakami had ever been able to give him. The blonde tended to be a lot better at the softer side of things, which was odd given 'Becky's need for bedside manner. Ren didn't give her a straight answer, but he did lean up to kiss her. She was more than happy to kiss back while she shifted herself from his lap, settling on her knees on the bench, prompting him to move behind her. Having been sat down for far longer than he usually liked, he jumped at the chance to take over the action.

As Ren settled himself behind Chihaya, he leaned forward to kiss her again. She had to lean to the side and turn her head around to kiss him, but the awkward positioning almost made the entire experience more exciting for her. He pulled away from their kiss as he went to actually line himself up, and as the fortune teller moved her head forward again, all she could see was the lights of the various hotels that dotted the beach-line. They were so close, and yet she couldn't make out any of the finer details; if someone only had better eyesight than her, they might be able to tell what the three of them were up to. That was exhilarating.

She hadn't been as wet as Kawakami had been, at least not until Ren put his fingers to use getting her ready. For all of the eagerness he'd shown while moving himself behind her, he still took the time to show his teasing side; she ground herself back against him, ready for action, but Ren didn't push inside. He waited until she was moaning, panting for more, and a look off to the side during which Kawakami showed him the sight of his cum running slowly from her freshly-used pussy had him unable to wait any longer.

Settling his hand against the back of her rump, while taking the opportunity to grab a handful of her soft ass, he pushed himself inside. Only a couple of inches at first, he followed up the first thrust with more shallow ones, each stroke of his hips pushing his length further and further into her warmth. She wrapped so tightly around him — far tighter than Kawakami ever could. He doubted that he could have thrust all the way inside even if he wanted to. As he continued his shallow thrusting, Chihaya's sounds of pleasure rose, and with her pleasure came attempts to thrust back against him. They moved into a rhythm of thrusting back and pushing forward at the same time; before too long, he managed to slip all the way inside, feeling the entrance to her cervix brushing up against the tip of his cock.

That feeling was enough to awaken the animal within him. Suddenly, he couldn't wait to breed. He wanted to feel her womb being filled with his seed. Slamming his hands down against her hips, he began to thrust much harder. Kawakami moved up alongside him and wrapped an arm around his body, leaning in to whisper words of encouragement to him. 'You can do it, baby,' 'That's it, fuck her good,' 'Fuck your mommy'. He could barely hear her over the increased volume of Chihaya's desperate moans.

Kawakami added in a spank to Chihaya's ass, taking herself a handful of her ass afterwards. Another spank followed, and while Ren continued to pound away at her Kawakami got to work making those cheeks as red as possible. Any worries about getting caught had slipped from all three of them entirely, or perhaps they just wanted to see what they could get away with. What better way was there to find the line than to push until they accidentally crossed it? Luckily, nobody came across them, though couples further along the beach likely heard them getting up to no good.

Though Ren held out as long as he could — long enough for Chihaya to scream her way through two intense orgasms, flooding his thighs and her own in the process — eventually, he couldn't take anymore. He thrust himself forward one last time and buried himself inside her. His cock throbbed harshly, and rope after rope of cum flew from his cock straight into her womb, each one threading the needle to slip through the ring of her cervix and land against the inside of her womb. By the time he was finished, she was nearly full with his seed; though her stomach wasn't visibly any bigger, she certainly felt bloated. She imagined the way his sperm might look attacking her defenseless egg, all desperate for the chance to fertalise.

She and Kawakami both collapsed against the bench, leaned against each other. As they panted for breath, Ren took a few steps forward and presented his cock to them. Not one to turn down such a gift, Kawakami opened her mouth and leaned forward to take him inside. She bobbed her head over his half-soft shaft and cleaned it of juices, cum, or whatever else had stained it while he'd been fucking the two of them. With him having worked up a sweat pounding away at the two of them, his balls were just as flavourful as they'd been at the beginning of the evening. Chihaya moved her head further down to lap at his balls.

And so the cycle started again, with the two older women worshipping Ren's cock; it had just likely knocked the both of them up, and what better way was there to return the favour? Ren moved his hands to the backs of both of their heads, leaned himself back with a gentle sigh and looked off towards the hotels. Perhaps they could move their extended sex session there, or maybe they could tempt fate a little longer. Whatever they decided to do, with his two 'mommies' at the ready to tend to his every need, Ren was sure he'd enjoy himself, and he'd make sure that they did, too.


End file.
